


we come together for a good time

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Weddings, cause i have no idea what people say at weddings lmao, i like how it came out, i will never know how to write good non cringy endings but i'm still happy with this fic, i wrote mal and evie's vows tho obviously, i'm trying out audrey x uma for the first time because after d3 it interested me, if the wedding ceremony thingies seem to be going in a weird order it's cause i used a script, post d3 but mal and evie got engaged instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: "Hey, uh, Maleficent," she started, "How would you feel about becoming, you know, family? The whole shebang?""What?"EQ swallowed. "Our daughters are getting hitched."
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben & Evie & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine, Evie & Evil Queen (Disney), Evie & Hades (Disney: Hercules) & Mal (Disney), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal & Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	we come together for a good time

"Do you think they'll come?" 

Evie fiddled with her hands as she watched an Auradon guard head away with a white envelope in hand. An arm snaked around her waist and Mal leaned into her. 

"I hope so," she said, "But if they don't, that's their loss." 

Evie sighed. 

"Yeah. I know." 

She paused.

"It was so nice of Ben to offer a guard to take the invitation to the Isle." 

Mal smiled in agreement and turned away, heading back inside to their little castle. Evie followed suit. 

The border between Auradon and the Isle had been open for months now, and most of the children had already settled in to Auradon. More parents had stayed behind than come through, but that was understandable. King Ben let them take as much time as they needed, and they could come to Auradon when they were ready. 

Jafar and Cruella de Vil had come to Auradon, albeit hesitatingly, but Maleficent and the Evil Queen hadn't moved from their house. Sometimes their daughters wondered if they would always hold on to their grudges and refuse to cross the bridge, but seeing more and more parents come through every day kept a flicker of hope alive. Evie and Mal decided to take a leap and send their mothers an invitation to their wedding. Even though they weren't on the best terms, the brides hoped that Maleficent and the Evil Queen would come, even if only for that one day. 

* * *

The Evil Queen was thoroughly surprised when someone knocked on her and Maleficent's door, and even more so when she found it to be a guard from Auradon. She narrowed her eyes as he offered her an envelope.

"It's for you." he said simply. EQ looked down at the envelope. She saw her and Maleficent's names on the front and snatched it quickly, holding it to her chest. The guard left without saying another word. EQ made her way into the living room as she tore through the envelope. Maleficent lay on her back on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression.

EQ slid a card out of the envelope. She admired the neat handwriting and gold squiggles on the corners. As she properly went over the text her jaw dropped so low she feared it might drop off her face.

"Holy cannoli…" she breathed in shock. She turned to look at her friend on the couch.

"Hey, uh, Maleficent," she started, "How would you feel about becoming, you know, family? The whole shebang?"

"What?"

EQ swallowed. "Our daughters are getting hitched."

Maleficent sat up within half a second. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, yeah, and they sent us an invite! I have it right here!" EQ exclaimed. Maleficent jumped off the couch.

"Give me that!" she screeched and grabbed the invite. She twisted and turned it around, examining it from every possible angle. There was no mistaking it. In big, black letters, clear as day, the invite said:

WITH GREAT JOY

MAL BERTHA

and

EVIE GRIMHILDE

request the pleasure of your company

at the celebration of their wedding

—

June 4th 2021 

2:00pm

— 

Auradon Cathedral

Auradon City

The United States of Auradon

"Oh my," Maleficent spoke as her eyes gleamed, "They're really doing it, huh? I mean, I knew they were all whipped and stuff, but marriage? Wow."

"And a cathedral wedding?" EQ chimed in, "The King's going out of his way for them, isn't he?" 

Maleficent scoffed, "Well, you'd think so. He _is_ their friend nowadays. This is probably going to be the wedding of the century." 

"So are we going? The wedding's a couple months away and… they _did_ invite us. They clearly want us to be there." EQ said carefully. Maleficent hummed in thought. 

”It’s not the worst idea in the world, but the amount of kindness in Auradon will probably burn my skin.” 

EQ snickered, ”Yeah, you would be like that, you prehistoric bat.”

”Adult diaper model.” Maleficent struck back. 

”Senile spandex wearer.”

”Botox.”

”Can’t argue with that one.” EQ laughed and Maleficent joined in. The two friends stopped throwing names at each other and concentrated on the invitation in Maleficent’s hand. 

”I think we should go.” Maleficent pondered. EQ raised a brow.

”Oh, really?” 

”Yes, really. They are still our kids, and...” 

A smirk spread across Maleficent’s face as she paused. She turned to look straight into EQ’s eyes.

”Every wedding needs a little pizazz.” 

EQ grinned gleefully. Maleficent raised her hand in the air and they hit a high five.

"Oh, but just so you know," EQ said, "If Snow White is at this wedding I can't promise I won't strangle her."

Maleficent laughed, "Do whatever you want, I'm not your babysitter, but I'd prefer not to go to prison on the day our kids are getting married." 

EQ left the living room, but stopped at the doorway to hear Maleficent mumbling to herself.

"But if the opportunity presented itself it _would_ be nice to unleash my rage on that stupid Sleeping Beauty and her prince, or maybe give King Adam a piece of my mind cause he put us on this miserable island all those years ago…"

She stopped as she saw EQ smirking at her.

"Wha- I'm just thinking out loud here!"

"Uh huh. Sure." 

EQ turned away again and looked through a window at the exposed bridge between the two lands. She sighed to herself.

"Weddings really bring out the best in people. Or the worst." 

* * *

Two and a half months passed by perhaps a tad too fast, but there was nothing they could do about it on the morning of the wedding. Evie was too wrapped up in basking in the joy of her wedding day to be stressed, but Mal had already paced so many times it was a miracle there wasn't a hole on the rug. They were preparing in one of the spare bedrooms of the castle with Belle and Fairy Godmother there to help.

When it came to people in their wedding party, the ladies had shifted away from the traditional and chosen Jay and Carlos as their best men; Jay for Mal and Carlos for Evie. It couldn't have been a more perfect arrangement. The four of them had been best friends since they could crawl and no force in the universe could ever change that. 

The joy was momentarily shattered, however, as Mal grew angrier by the second and her heart rate was probably somewhere in the stratosphere. 

"I can't believe we haven't heard shit from either of them for months!" she exclaimed as she finished pacing yet another time, "I should've known they wouldn't be here."

"Hey, our moms might still come. You know they love a dramatic entrance." Evie said as Fairy Godmother put the final touches on her hair, all wrapped up in a delicate bun with a few strands hanging out to frame her face.

"Oh, definitely," Mal confirmed bitterly, "But I would love to not have a heart attack moments before I marry the love of my life as they just waltz in!" 

Evie walked over to her fiancée and pecked her lips quickly. Mal sat down on the bed and began to pout. 

"M," Evie continued, crossing her arms, "Today is not about our mothers. Sure, it would be incredible to have my mother see me get married, but if they don't show up, it's their loss. Just like you said to me. This is about you and me and our friends, our family. All I care about is becoming your wife."

Mal was silent for a moment before sighing and puckering her lips. Evie chuckled softly and kissed her again. 

"I love you." Mal said contently. 

"I love you too," Evie replied with a grin, "Now let's get dressed." 

Belle and Fairy Godmother helped the women into their dresses one at a time. Evie donned a stunning poofy dress with lots of tulle while Mal's dress took a more slinky approach. Evie had obviously designed them both and they complimented each other perfectly. It was hard for Evie and Mal to hold back tears when they saw one another in the dresses.

"Oh my god," Evie marveled and put her hand on her mouth, "Mal, you're so beautiful."

"Take a look in the mirror, gorgeous," Mal answered with a smile, "You're incredible. You did an amazing job with the dresses." 

"She's right," Belle commented from the side, "These are your best work so far."

Before they could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. As if on cue, Jay and Carlos' voices boomed from the other side. 

"Hey, can we come in?" Jay asked. Evie and Mal giggled.

"Their timing is impeccable," Mal said and then turned towards the door, "Yeah, come on!" 

Jay and Carlos opened the door and slid through the gap. Their eyes widened the second they got a good luck at their best friends in their dresses. Carlos smiled broadly and spread his arms out wide, enveloping both Evie and Mal in a warm embrace. Jay hugged all three of them. 

"You guys look so good!" Jay exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Jay. And thank you both for being our best men today," Evie said affectionally, "Seeing you two together inspired us to be our true selves. You're our best friends, and this day wouldn't be half as special without you." 

"And just so you know," Mal reminded, "When it's time for your wedding day, we will be your groomsmaids without hesitation." 

Carlos chuckled, "Hey, we're not even engaged yet. And is groomsmaid a thing?" 

Mal kissed his cheek, "We'll make it a thing." 

Belle and Fairy Godmother watched the loving exchange between friends. They were about to take their leave on the four of them and head down to the cathedral when there was yet another knock on the door. This one was much more urgent than Jay and Carlos'. Belle opened the door to find Lumière on the other side, panting profusely. 

"Lumière, what on Earth is the matter?" she asked. Lumière took a second to compose himself and then swallowed heavily. 

"Your Majesty," he bowed his head at Belle and then turned to the VKs, "Ladies… there are some people here to see you." 

He stepped aside. Evie's breath caught in her throat. Mal narrowed her eyes but remained calm. Jay and Carlos unconsciously shifted into a slightly more defensive stance. 

Maleficent and the Evil Queen walked into the bedroom.

Maleficent inhaled deeply as if the very air was different than on the Isle and let her eyes wander around the lavish room before settling on her daughter and her future wife. Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Girls." 

"Mom, EQ," Mal gave her a nod in greeting and glanced at EQ too, "What a surprise to see you both here."

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss our daughters' wedding day! We are becoming family, after all." EQ replied and smiled like the Chesire Cat. 

"We just assumed that you wouldn't show up since we got _no word back_." Evie put pressure on the last three words as she stared her mother down. Maleficent waved her hand dismissively.

"We're here now, aren't we?" she said cheerily.

"Indeed you are." Mal spoke dryly. There was so much tension in the room. Belle, Fairy Godmother and Lumière were looking at the scene unsurely. Mal broke the silence that had fallen upon them by taking a step towards Maleficent and EQ; an act that startled Evie just slightly.

"I want to make something very clear." she started in a low voice. Her eyes lit up in the familiar green color.

"Evie and I are pleased that you came. You are not an enemy today. However, should you do _anything_ to sabotage our wedding or hurt the people we care about, so help me God, I will roast both of you where you stand." 

Maleficent's eyes began glowing in the same way her daughter's did, but it only lasted for a short second as EQ put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She remembered that she wasn't there to challenge Mal. She smirked at how grown up her daughter had become and nodded in agreement.

"Understood."

Mal's eyes stopped glowing and she stepped back to her friends. 

"Good. Now I must ask you to leave. The ceremony will begin shortly and we need to get out of here." she explained. Maleficent and EQ took their leave, and the second they did Jay and Carlos turned to the girls.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked, touching Mal and Evie's arms. They nodded. 

"Yeah. Thanks for being here." Evie hugged the boys quickly. Belle, Fairy Godmother and Lumiére wished them luck before leaving for the cathedral. Jay and Carlos helped the brides outside and into a limousine that would quickly transport them to their destination, closer to their future together. 

Evie and Mal looked out the window to find the people of Auradon packing the streets, waving at them and cheering excitedly. The attention of the crowd took them aback slightly. They had prepared for some media attention with them being the king's close friends and all, but the support of the people was heartwarming and overwhelming at the same time. 

They arrived shortly at the cathedral and met with Hades at the top of the staircase. He had kindly agreed to walk both women down the aisle together while King Ben would officiate. It was all grand and glamorous and a tad bit out of Mal and Evie's comfort zone, but Ben had insisted on everything, and they couldn't deny that their wedding would be absolutely beautiful. 

Hades grinned as he took Mal into his arms and kissed Evie on the cheek. Then he fist bumped the boys. 

"Wow. You look beautiful," he said, looking down at Mal, "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

"Thank you, dad." Mal smiled before leaning in to tell him about Maleficent and the Evil Queen's arrival. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he concentrated on the brides again. 

"Well, isn't _that_ interesting. Don't worry. We'll keep them in line if need be." he explained. Evie chuckled.

"Mal's way ahead of you. She already told them that if they try anything she'll barbeque them." she explained. Hades winked his eye at his daughter.

"That's my girl."

Carlos glanced at the watch on his wrist and clapped his hands together, "It's time."

Hades offered both his arms to the ladies and grinned, "Are you ready?"

Evie and Mal looked at each other.

"Ready." they said simultaneously and giggled softly at how in sync they already were. They looped their arms with Hades', Mal on the right and Evie on the left, and followed Jay and Carlos into the cathedral, towards the rest of their life. 

* * *

Walking down the aisle with everyone's eyes on them was extremely intimidating for both Mal and Evie. Luckily the music blaring in their ears was enough to drown out whatever nervousness they had left. The only reason for concern was the pair of women seated at the back of the cathedral. 

Maleficent and EQ had chosen to stay at the back for multiple reasons, but mainly so that they wouldn't cause too big of a ruckus. The day wasn't about them, after all. Mal exhaled in relief as she passed her mother and noticed that she and Evie's mother had seated themselves her far away from Ben's parents, Audrey's family and Snow White, very much out of strangling distance. 

Many of the couple's friends sat closer to the front, all dolled up and smiling supportively. Jane and Lonnie waved at the brides from Evie's side of the aisle. Harry held Gil's hand in the fifth row and winked his eye at Mal as they passed. She wanted to stick her tongue out at him playfully but held herself back.

On the fourth row, right in front of the boys, another couple stood watching. Mal thought her eyes would pop out of her skull at the sight. Uma stood proud with her arm around Audrey's waist. Mal and Evie knew that they had been together for a while, but this wedding was their first public appearance as a couple. They were beaming with happiness and if she wasn't the one getting married Mal would've rushed to hug them. 

The last people Mal noticed were Dizzy and Celia, holding hands and blushing innocently. They were on the second row right next to Belle and Adam. Mal knew there was a spark between them when she had seen Celia cover the sleeping Dizzy with a blanket and whisper comforting things to her, back when they were first brought over to Auradon and they were dealing with Audrey's shenanigans. Luckily everything had turned out alright in the end. The girls came public with their relationship soon after. They waved excitedly from their seats and Evie blew a kiss in Dizzy's direction.

Mal refocused right before end of the aisle where Ben was waiting. If it was possible, he looked even more excited for the pair than they were to be marrying each other, and the sight of the king grinning like a little boy almost made Mal want to giggle. 

They stopped in front of Ben as the music was coming to an end, and Hades slipped his arms out of the grasp of the brides. For a split second Mal felt a wave of terror wash through her, because the future was frightening, but then her father took Evie's hand and placed it into hers. Mal remembered instantly that she was safe and exactly where she belonged, by Evie's side, and they would take life on together. 

"Take care of my daughter." Hades whispered to Evie, who nodded confidently.

"Always." 

Mal's heart soared at their interaction. She leaned over to kiss Hades on the cheek, an act that he reciprocated. Then he sat down on the vacant seat in the front row. The music faded away. Jay and Carlos stood next to the brides. It was showtime. 

"Welcome," Ben addressed the guests, "Please be seated."

The guests sat while Mal and Evie remained standing. They could hardly stay still. Ben continued to speak.

"First, I’d like to welcome each and every one of you and thank you for being here on the happiest of days. You all represent someone important in the lives of the brides and I know they appreciate you all coming. The choice of venue for this ceremony is beautiful, and even though the three of us had our fair share of squabbles about the place, I'm deeply honored that I get to officiate for these ladies right here in this cathedral. Many a couple have been wed in this hall and Mal and Evie are about to become yet another pair of soulmates to exchange their vows here. I can't think of anything more special."

Ben smiled and shifted his gaze from the guests to the pair of women standing in front of him. 

"I met Mal and Evie several years ago, when I was just a boy. I went against everything I had been taught and all the prejudice that existed in this kingdom and brought the children of four of the most notorious villains of our time to live and study here in Auradon. It was the best decision I've ever made. They all changed me forever, but Mal specifically helped me grow. There was a charm and wit about her that I hadn't seen before and all I wanted was to learn from her and be close to her. But, as it turns out, I wasn't the only one." 

There was a chuckle in the crowd. Evie smiled as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Ben offered her his fist and she bumped it. 

"Yes, Mal and Evie were already in love with each other when they arrived, but they just didn't know it yet. Over the course of their time in school they learned things not only about our world but their feelings as well. They came public with their love on the day of my coronation, when a small boy carried a big crown and the even bigger responsibilities that came with it. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos saved our lives that day. They've taught me so much about the world and I'm so grateful that I get to call them all my good friends. I am a better king because of them." 

Ben paused and Mal used the moment to look at both Jay and Carlos, who were almost as emotional as the brides. Ben continued on with his speech.

"Everything Mal and Evie have been through has led them to today, to their wedding. The barrier is down forever and our two worlds have begun to unite. This, too, is the impact of Mal and her friends' good hearts. It is those hearts that will guide them throughout their marriage and make them a testimony to us all that true love _always_ wins. I wish Mal and Evie all the happiness in the world. May they spend a lifetime together here, in their home. Now, without further ado, I believe it is time for the vows." 

The king cleared his throat and winked at the brides quickly. Mal's heartbeat picked up in her chest. Every second that passed brought her closer to when it was her time to speak and declare her love for fiancée in front of several hundred people.

"Dearly beloved and honored guests:

We are gathered together here to join Mal Bertha and Evie Grimhilde in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The brides have each prepared vows that they will read now."

The energy in the room shifted as a silence settled upon the brides. Jay held out the paper that Mal had written her vows on and she grabbed it quickly. Carlos did the same exchange with Evie. Then they faced each other and drowned out everyone else in the room. 

"Evie," Mal began with a shaky voice, "When we first stepped out of the limousine outside the castle on the day we came to Auradon I had no idea that we'd end up here. Everyone looked at us so differently and it was terrifying. I didn't know who I was or who I should be. All I knew was that you were right there next to me, just like you've always been. When it looked like our life here was collapsing on top of us, you held my hand and kept me steady. You've helped me make a home here in Auradon, but then again, my home is wherever you are, and if you told me an hour from now that you wanted to pack your bags and go live in a little hut in Sherwood Forest, I would follow you.

I know we haven't always had it easy, and I doubt this marriage will be perfect, but I can't wait to go on this journey with you. You're my favorite person in the whole world and nothing makes my heart happier than to know that I get to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife."

Mal took a moment to breathe and grasped Evie's hand. They were both in tears and Mal could barely see the rest of what she had written on the paper.

"I promise to protect you until the day I die. I promise to behave as a dragon, and to attempt to stay patient when I try on all your beautiful designs even though the food is getting cold in the kitchen. I promise to let you have the last strawberry of the batch we're eating and never leave the bed before kissing you good morning. I promise to be the best wife, and eventually the best mother, I can be. I promise to treat you like the princess that you are every single day. Most importantly, I promise to always meet you in the space between with everlasting love and respect. I can't wait to take on life with you. I love you." 

There was a moment of silence before Evie began to read out her vows, never removing her hand from Mal's.

"Mal," she said with a gentle chuckle, "Ever since I was a child, the only thing on my mind has been being flawless. Stress creates wrinkles, smiling too widely does too, not one hair must be misplaced, you must always be perfect so that maybe, just _maybe_ , a prince will want you. I had had all these expectations and standards weighing on my shoulders for years, but you've always wanted me to be myself no matter what. Without you and this beautiful place I would probably still have a warped perception of who and what I should be… and who I should love. 

See, when we first arrived here it kind of took me aback to see people loving so freely, without judgement. Seeing our friends Jane and Lonnie be so happy together probably sealed the deal for me."

Evie looked up at the couple among the guests and they smiled brightly. Jane wiped a tear from her eye. Evie refocused on her vows.

"So, over the course of our time here it became more and more clear to me that not all princesses end up with princes, and that's okay. I don't want a prince. I have everything I need in you. My best friend, my lover, and soon my wife. I can't wait to find out what we get up to together as a married couple. All I know is that it can't possibly be boring." 

The guests laughed softly. Mal let out a little giggle as well. She was crying so much that she was unsure if any tears would come out for the rest of the year.

"I promise to shield you from any harm for the rest of my life. I promise to hold you in my arms on a bad day and give you space when you need it. I promise to bake with you at least once a week and never take the first bite without you. I promise to teach our future children everything you've taught me and more, and to be the best, most loving mother I possibly can. I promise to never make you feel less than the ray of sunshine that you are. But first and foremost I promise to always meet you in the space between with lifelong honesty and clarity. I'm so excited to marry you. I love you." 

Mal and Evie handed the pieces of paper back to Jay and Carlos. They were so close to being wives that they could feel the electricity in the air. Ben took his turn to speak as the brides were lost in each other's eyes.

"Now…" Ben began excitedly, "Mal, do you take Evie to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, holding only unto her forevermore?"

Mal nodded rapidly, "Yes, I do. Very much. I do." 

She laughed nervously and Evie kissed her knuckles quickly. Ben chuckled. 

"Alright, and Evie, do you take Mal to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." 

Mal let out a little happy squeal. 

"Mal and Evie will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle, a symbol of love never ending." Ben explained. Jay and Carlos handed Mal and Evie a ring each. 

"Evie, please place the ring on Mal's left hand and repeat after me." Ben instructed. Evie followed suit and Mal felt a tingle run up her arm as Evie began sliding the ring on her finger. 

"As a sign of my love,"

“As a sign of my love,"

"That I have chosen you,"

"That I have chosen you,"

"Above all else,"

“Above all else,"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Evie finished speaking with a happy gleam in her eyes. The ring was all the way on Mal's hand now and God help anyone who tried to take it off of her. Only a few moments left. 

"Mal, please place the ring on Evie's left hand and repeat after me." Ben continued. Mal repeated the same lines Evie said to her and slid the ring onto her delicate finger. She could barely stand still anymore, and the heels were starting to feel a bit tall for her liking too.

Ben took a deep breath, prolonging the moment even further, "And now by the power vested in me by the United States of Auradon, it is my great honor and delight to declare you married. You may seal this declaration with a kiss." 

"Finally!" Mal exclaimed and looped her arms around Evie's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. The guests leapt up from their seats and let out a roaring cheer. Jay and Carlos whistled loudly. Dizzy and Celia both yelled out cheers and congratulations. Belle and Adam shared a sweet kiss, no doubt reminiscing about their own wedding day, and kept clapping and for the couple. At the back of the cathedral, EQ and Maleficent simply stared, but it wasn't a hostile look, and that was enough. 

"I am so pleased to introduce for the first time ever the newlyweds Mrs. Mal Bertha and Mrs. Evie Grimhilde!" Ben yelled out amid the commotion. Mal and Evie pulled back from the kiss. After careful consideration they had decided not to take each other's last names — well, Mal didn't technically have one at all, but she had learned to own her middle name years ago, so it worked fine. 

The new wives held hands and practically skipped down the aisle and out of the cathedral with music blaring in their ears. Ben, Belle and Adam followed suit with Jay and Carlos on their tail. The rest of the guests exited as a mass of people. 

Mal and Evie probably shouldn't have been as surprised as they were with the presence of the people and the press outside the cathedral. The perimiter was lined up with security, watching out not only for the royal family but the brides as well, as per Ben's request. Evie adjusted to the media quickly and draped an arm around Mal's waist. They posed for a few pictures before they began heading to the venue of their reception. 

"What do you think about tackling our first party as wives?" Evie whispered as she entered the limousine and squeezed Mal next to her amid all the tulle of her dress. Mal smirked and bumped their noses together playfully.

"Bring it on." 

* * *

Mal had questioned Evie at first when she suggested the Enchanted Lake for their reception venue, but agreed in the end that it was a beautiful place. Ben had shown it to her soon after she first arrived in Auradon, back when he was still showing interest in her too. It was on that day that Mal realized she wanted Evie instead of him or anyone else, and the rest fell into place consequently. 

The lakeside was decorated with fairy lights that connected from one tree to another. Dozens of tables were set up further up the shore. The amount of guests invited to continue the celebration at the reception was significantly smaller than the number of people at the ceremony, but even with their nearest and dearest the guest list neared a hundred people. Everyone marvelled at the DJ booth, the makeshift kitchen where the caterers were plating up the courses and the lily pads that Fairy Godmother had spelled to glow in a host of different colors as they floated along the lake. It was a magical place as a whole and the newlyweds couldn't have been more pleased. 

Speaking of Fairy Godmother, with a wave of her wand and a few bippity-boppitys she helped Mal and Evie change into new dresses. Knowing Evie it didn't come as a surprise that they had separate dresses for the reception. They were white and beautiful too, but shorter and easier to dance in than the big and long gowns. 

Mal and Evie made their grand entrance after everyone had settled down - even EQ and Maleficent in the back. The newlyweds sat in right in the middle of a long table reserved especially for them and their closest and most important guests. Those included Jay, Carlos, Fairy Godmother and the royal family. After the cheering and clapping died down Evie stood up to address the people.

"Hey, welcome to our reception everybody!" she exclaimed, inciting a few more cheers, "I would like to begin by thanking you all for coming and joining us on this beautiful evening. This truly is the most special day of our lives and it wouldn't be the same without you. Next I want to thank Ben for being so kind and gracious to us during the entire wedding planning process. He has given us so much and we are so grateful for _everything_. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Evie curtsied a little, to which Ben replied with a bow of his head. Then Evie turned back to her wife.

"Now, can we please take a moment to look at my gorgeous new _wife_ over here?!" 

She felt like a celebrity when their friends and guests applauded loudly at her words. Mal blushed beside her and hid her face in her hands for a moment. 

"Mal, you are the love of my life and I am - excuse my language - so fucking happy that we're finally married. Nothing in this world can ever tear us apart and I can't wait to make amazing memories together, starting right here, right now. So, everyone, if you'd please stand up and join me for a toast…"

Evei raised her glass of champagne and the guests did the same (well, Dizzy and Celia didn't quite have champagne in their glasses, but alcohol free strawberry punch would do the trick). 

"To my Isle girl forever, my badass wife. To Mal!" Evie proclaimed. 

"To Mal!" echoed the people. 

"All I have to ask of you now is that you enjoy yourselves, eat well and have the most kick ass wedding reception party EVER! WOO!" Evie yelled out. Mal joined her in cheering and eventually they were all clapping and hollering to the sound of the music. 

After the first courses were served and the party was well underway Evie wasted no time in dragging Mal on the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. It started off soft and sweet and they spent the duration of the ballad whispering sweet things to each other and exchanging kisses. Then the song changed into a more upbeat one and some of the guests joined in. Mal took the opportunity to pull Evie out of the crowd and beelined towards a certain couple standing by the snacks buffet.

"Hey ladies!" Mal exclaimed. Uma and Audrey turned to them.

"Hi," Uma said, "How's the married life so far?"

"First of all, it's been two and a half hours," Evie rolled her eyes playfully, "Secondly: great, fantastic, amazing, wouldn't change it for the world. Now what about you two?"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure we aren't the ones who are in the process of having the wedding of the century." Uma continued. 

"Uma, come on, you _know_ what we're talking about. You and Audrey are here as a couple! For the first time! That's a huge deal!" Mal remarked. Audrey clung closer to her girlfriend.

"Well, we felt like it was time, and what better time than at your wedding?" she said with a smile. 

Audrey and Uma had connected after Hades had saved her life after the conflict between her and Mal. Uma had watched her lie on the bed, looking terrifyingly lifeless, and in that moment she had realized that she never wanted to see her look like that again. From that point on they had gotten to know each other better and their relationship developed into what it was today. 

"We're very proud of you," Mal said with sincerity, " _And_ kind of surprised that someone was able to rein Uma in like this."

Audrey beamed confidently and kissed Uma's cheek quickly.

"She just needed someone like me to keep up with her. We make a good match and I feel sorry for anyone who tries to get in our way." she explained. Uma laughed at her comment. 

"You got that one right, Rose. A pirate and a princess. Sounds pretty good to me." she winked at her and they giggled together. Evie and Mal smiled contently and left to find their other friends. They didn't get very far when two pairs of arms hugged them from behind. It wasn't hard to identify who they were.

"Dizzy, Celia!" Evie squealed and hugged them both. 

"Oh Evie, I'm so happy for you!" Dizzy took Evie's hands, "You both look gorgeous today." 

"Thank you, Dizzy. I'm so happy you're here to celebrate with us. Have the two of you enjoyed the party?" Evie asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's great." Celia replied a bit absent-mindedly. Mal raised a brow at the younger girl.

"Celia, what did you do? Did you prank someone? Are you causing trouble at our wedding?" she asked teasingly. Celia crossed her arms defensively.

"Whaaaat? No! In fact, I think I _saved_ this wedding!" 

"Ah, I think what my girlfriend is _trying_ to say is that we saw a reporter lurking around the property and Celia may or may not have quickly put together a voodoo doll of him and sent him away before he could interfere." Dizzy laughed nervously. Mal and Evie stared at the girls for just a short moment before they pulled them into another hug. 

"That was very badass of you, Celia. Thanks," Mal praised her, "But you _did_ tell the Royal Guard afterwards, right? And you ditched the doll?" 

Celia sighed, "Of course I did. But just so you know, the doll is far more fun than-" 

She stopped talking abruptly and raised a hand to her collarbones. A soft whine escaped her lips. Dizzy looked worried. 

"C, you okay?" she murmured gently. 

"I'm good," Celia reassured her after a moment and looked up at Mal, "It's just your mom. She's very…"

"Yeah, I feel it too," Mal confirmed as waves of magic flooded through her like a built in alarm system, "Her presence is quite loud. Don't worry, I'll talk to her soon."

"And I'll speak with my mom." Evie added. 

They looked across the lawn at the pair of women standing in the shade of a few large trees. They had barely moved the entire time. Mal appreciated that so far they had kept their word and stayed out of trouble even though any attempt would've been impossible with the Royal Guard's experienced eyes fixated on them. Nonetheless Mal had seen their flickering looks at Belle and Adam who were quite conveniently chatting with Snow White, Fairy Godmother and Audrey's parents by the shore.

Mal and Evie left Celia and Dizzy in peace and headed over to Jane and Lonnie. The couple was sitting side to side on the stone platform with their feet in the water. They scooched over when Mal and Evie arrived and the new wives took off their heels and sat down next to them.

"Hey, how has your evening been?" Evie asked. Jane sighed dramatically.

"It's incredible. This wedding is amazing. It's making me look forward to ours." she said and glanced down at the glistening ring on her left hand. Lonnie had proposed to her a few months ago on their third anniversary and intended to start their wedding plans after Mal and Evie left for their honeymoon in Arendelle. The girls had already been together when the VKs arrived in Auradon and were a big part of why they had learned to love so confidently.

"We're very excited that you'll get to become wives too. If there's anything we can do, anything at all, we would love to help." Evie said warmly.

"Thanks, you guys. We _are_ lacking a wedding dress designer as of right now…" Lonnie winked at Mal, knowing that her comment would get Evie going. 

"Oh my gosh, say no more!" Evie squealed, "You know I'm _all_ over that. You can practically consider it done. This is going to be so gre-" 

"Okay, hold your horses, princess!" Mal laughed and kissed Evie's bare shoulder several times, "Focus on enjoying our wedding day first. And then you deserve to rest for a good while. Like, a month at _least_."

"I will, I will, don't worry." Evie grinned. Mal threw a comical look in Lonnie's direction.

"Li Lonnie, I'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from talking about work to my wife for the next several weeks to come."

The four of them laughed together and Jane kissed Lonnie's cheek while she punched Mal's shoulder jokingly. They sat and chatted there for a while before Mal felt her magic react to Maleficent's presence once more. She got up with Evie and they retrieved two glasses of white wine each, heading their mothers' way.

They were long overdue for a talk.

* * *

Maleficent noticed the girls arriving first, but it didn't take long for EQ to catch on. They walked over to them but stopped at a reasonable distance. The members of the guard took more defensive positions in a matter of seconds, ready to protect the brides, and Maleficent couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was all so excessive and she could've gotten rid of all the guards around her with just a flick of her hand. They were stoic little men with combat training and fancy outfits; she wasn't scared of them. It was Mal, her own daughter, who posed a more intimidating challenge. She would never admit that, though. 

"Walk with me?" Evie asked simply and nodded at EQ who agreed, albeit hesitatingly. Mal and Maleficent were left alone. They just stared at each other until Mal offered her a glass of wine.

"I brought you this. Figured you'd want something to drink." 

Maleficent sneered, "Did you poison it?"

Mal was not impressed. 

"No, but if you start bitching to me I just might." 

Maleficent let out a chuckle and grabbed the glass, "Alright."

Silence fell between them again. They both stared out at the party scene. Guests were dancing, drinking, eating and generally enjoying themselves. Harry and Gil were in the process of going through all the desserts in the snacks buffet and Uma and Audrey were dancing with their bodies locked together. Adam and Belle were revoltingly in love somewhere among the party. It was all so strange and unnatural. So _good_.

"You've been surprisingly well-behaved today." Mal broke the silence. Maleficent sipped the wine and frowned at the taste.

"Well, I can't say that I haven't been tempted to wring King Adam's neck into a pretzel, or maybe use him as a golf club to hit Queen Aurora into space. Electrocuting both their families has also been a delicious idea."

Mal's eyes shone green as a warning sign and her voice turned threatening, "If you go near them I will fucking destroy you."

"I get it, kiddo, I won't!" Maleficent continued defensively, "I was about to say that I don't want to go to prison today, so here I am, being boring! Je- _sus_ , you're uptight."

The glow faded in Mal's eyes.

"No," she countered seriously, " _You're_ just dangerous. I'm reacting this way because I genuinely care about these people; something you know nothing about." 

Maleficent put a hand on her chest and feigned offense, "You wound me, Mal!" 

"I'm sure I do." 

Maleficent opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She looked at her daughter properly and took a moment to examine her; even in the dark spot she had her own kind of glow (it was probably the whole "my father's a god" thing) and she stood taller than she ever had before. Her hair and the purple jewel of her engagement ring were a nice contrast to the white gown she was wearing. She looked like a grown up, an adult. The teenage girl Maleficent was so used to was long gone, and it was time for her to admit that. 

The sarcasm and the one-liners were still there, though, and she was just as, if not _more_ badass than she was before, which surprised no one. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Maleficent asked thoughtfully, "You're not the insecure weakling I remember." 

Mal chuckled dryly, "I grew up, mom. I'm an adult. I'm a wife."

"Oh, right," Maleficent grumbled, "I have a daughter-in-law now."

"That you do." 

"And I suppose she shares your views on the ye old taking over the world with evil?"

"Yeah, those tendencies end with you and EQ." 

They didn't speak for a few minutes. Maleficent was close to finishing the wine she didn't even enjoy. 

"Listen, I think I'm going to go find Evie, but… thank you for coming to our wedding today." Mal said after a while. She turned to look into her mother's eyes, and there was no malice there, nor a threatening edge.

"Well, it would've been _boring_ without me! I'm doing you a favor, really. Now go to that wife of yours. I will probably be plotting my next attempt on all your lives in the meantime!" Maleficent quipped half-jokingly as Mal began walking away. 

"And I will kill you!" Mal replied in a singsong tone of voice as she went.

Maleficent grinned wickedly, feeling her magic tingle on her fingertips. 

" _That's_ my daughter." 

* * *

"Walk with me?"

Evie led her mother out of the shadows. EQ had stood there for so long that she slightly squinted at the light streaming through the treetops. Evie handed her the glass of wine and walked off closer to the unoccupied snacks buffet. They were alone, just like Mal and Maleficent under the trees. Evie didn't even try to pretend that she wasn't nervous and her past experiences with her mother were screaming in the back of her mind but she stayed composed and calm. She didn't fear this woman - if anything EQ should've feared her - and the Royal Guard had their eyes on them at all times. There was nothing to worry about. 

Once they stopped walking EQ took in Evie's appearance from head to toe. She could sense her mother silently judging and nitpicking at everything from what she was wearing to the way she had done her hair. Lucky for her she didn't give a rat's ass about what her mother thought of her looks or what she would've done to "improve" it. She knew she had been an absolutely radiant bride at the ceremony, and her newlywed glow made her even more dazzling at the reception. She was stronger.

"So, what did you think of the ceremony?" Evie asked, trying to ease the tension. EQ tapped her nails against the wine glass.

"It was mediocre. You were… an above average bride." she drawled. Evie recognized that this was as good as it was going to get, and she wasn't about to beg for compliments. 

"I'm a wife now." she said slowly. EQ nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Yes. Truth be told, even though you and Mal have always been like two peas in a pod, I didn't expect you to fall in love. It certainly wasn't what I had planned."

Evie's grip on her own glass tightened, "I haven't followed through with your plans for a long time."

"I'm aware." EQ conceded quietly. Their eyes met for a moment and neither backed down. 

"You've kept your cool tonight. I'm kind of surprised." Evie moved on with the conversation as smoothly as she could. EQ gazed at her amusedly.

"It's merely because Snow White has been at an annoyingly long distance away all day. And… though it pains me to admit, your wife is a little intimidating."

Evie felt a surge of pride at Mal. At the same time chills ran down her spine. It would take her some time to get used to people calling Mal her wife. It felt amazing and so _right_ , but also weird because of how new it was. Hearing it from her mother who she barely spoke to anymore and who had by some miracle showed up at the wedding made it more real.

"You know I'm not letting you get even close to Snow White, right?" Evie replied to EQ, who sighed in annoyance.

"Unfortunately yes." she said and downed the remaining wine in her glass in one go. 

"You've grown stronger here," she continued, "You're less afraid. More assertive. Protective. Confident. It's… peculiar." 

Evie had to laugh at her mother's strange analysis of her. She wasn't wrong at all, it was just sad how clear she was making that she had doubted Evie so much before. 

"It's because I got off the Isle," Evie answered bravely, "Auradon helped me find a home, new friends and myself. I don't want to imagine who I'd be if I had had to stay with you." 

"How bold of you to say." EQ sneered. Evie never broke her stare with her.

"It's the truth. I'm better here, with these people. With Mal." 

EQ put her wine glass down on the snacks buffet table right next to them and squared her shoulders. She had never felt less like a queen than in that moment. 

"I suppose I can't be angry at you for that." she said heavily. Then her eyes fixated on something behind her daughter.

"Oh, and speaking of Mal!" she yelped as she saw the woman approaching, "There's your wife now."

EQ thanked her lucky stars that Mal had arrived to fill the rapidly growing awkward silence between the two of them. She wrapped her arm around Evie's waist the second she reached her and EQ could see the protective gleam in her eyes. It was disgustingly sappy and sent chills down her arms.

"Hey, do you want to come dance with me? Harry and Gil really wanna show off their moves too." Mal spoke in a quiet voice. Evie's entire posture eased right in front of EQ's very eyes. 

"That sounds great. Let's go." she replied eagerly. Mal took her by the hand and began pulling her away before she turned back.

"Oh, mom?" she called out to EQ and even flashed her the tiniest smile, "Thank you for being here today."

The couple walked away quickly with Evie still carrying her glass of wine. EQ watched her go and then hurried back to the shade of the trees where Maleficent stood, aching to brush off the borderline vulnerable interaction with her daughter. Approaching the tree line she already saw her friend bantering with someone. She shook her head; who else could it possibly be than the God of the Underworld?

* * *

Maleficent jumped a whole foot in the air as a foreign presence suddenly appeared in her space. She let out a frustrated moan as soon as she realized who it was. Her ex-husband and Mal's father Hades appeared like out of thin air, smoothly materializing out of the shadows. Maleficent placed a hand on her chest. 

"You!" she hissed, "You couldn't be any more annoying, could you?" 

"Oh, I could. I'm going easy on you." 

"Shut up. What do you want?" Maleficent asked pointedly, "Did you come here to pester me? To make fun of my parenting skills? Good luck mocking something that doesn't exist. I don't know if you've noticed it yet, idiot, but Mal and I do not like each other."

Hades crossed his arms over his chest, "Shocker." 

"Like you're any better!" Maleficent barked.

"I'm not, but I _did_ walk her and Evie down the aisle today. That counts for something. We're getting there." 

Hades paused right as EQ joined them. 

"But look at her."

He pointed his towards the grassy clearing where Mal and Evie were dancing with their friends. They jumped around and twirled to the melody of the song that was blasting from the humongous speakers by the DJ's booth. Harry's infectious laughter rang across the lakeside so loud that it was impossible to miss. His dance moves were slightly sloppier, and it didn't help that he was tipsy from the champagne and wine too. More people joined them and Mal pulled Evie's body right against hers and kissed her as they kept dancing. It was probably the most fun they had had in all their lives. 

"Look at them both," Hades kept explaining, "Those people are their _family_. They found that family together, all by themselves. They built a whole life here. None of us three can pretend for a _second_ that we had a part in it. We didn't do _shit_. They did that. You might hate to admit it, but they've done really well, and none of that is on us."

"Goddamn," Maleficent whispered, "You've gone all deep. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh, shut up," EQ snapped, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right."

Hades threw his head back and laughed so hard his hair lit up with blue flames. He clapped his hands together multiple times. 

"Oh, oh my god!" he cackled, "I did not think I would ever hear those words coming from the Evil Queen, especially right after having told this gecko right here to shut up! This is incredible!" 

Maleficent's eyes glowed in green and she balled her hands into fists but Hades wasn't phased. EQ found nothing he had just said funny. 

"I will spit roast you." Maleficent growled. 

"Definitely," Hades chuckled, "After they've let you out of your itty bitty terrarium!" 

"You're a child." EQ commented exasperatedly.

"I really could not care less," Hades said and pat both ladies on the back, "Listen, I'm going to leave you old bags now and go enjoy several more alcoholic beverages and the company of my daughter and her wife but please do enjoy this wedding before you crawl back to hell!" 

Hades marched off, still laughing to himself. Maleficent's eyes stopped glowing as she restrained herself in order to keep the Royal Guard at bay. EQ could see how irritated she still was. 

"Don't worry," she said, "If I could dunk him in acid right now, I would." 

"Homicide by chemistry. Right up your alley." Maleficent muttered. EQ took a quick look at her steely demeanor.

"Maybe we should go now." she suggested carefully. Maleficent's posture didn't change; she remained as on edge as before, but EQ could still tell that she was in agreement. 

"I think we should." 

The ladies had hoped to slip away unnoticed but a member of the guard had alerted Mal and Evie before they were even done talking. Their daughters walked up to them, faces flushed from the drinks and the dancing. 

"We heard you're leaving," Mal said, "You could've at least stayed until the sunset."

"No no, I think we've had quite enough of Auradon for the next few years." Maleficent chuckled with a dismissive wave of her hand. Evie crossed her arms over her chest.

" _Years_? You don't have to stay cooped up on the Isle, you know. There could be a place for you here if you wanted it." she replied. EQ hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe in the next decade or two." she mumbled. Evie rolled her eyes. 

"At least you didn't hurt anyone today." Mal remarked. 

"Oh, yes!" Maleficent exclaimed, "Quite fantastic of us, I'd say, considering that the people we dislike quite vehemently have been here all day."

"That's more like the bare minimum since you thought about messing with them this entire time but I'll let it slide," Mal smirked, "I know all four of us have a… _challenging_ relationship, but thank you again for coming today. It meant a great deal to us to have our mothers here for our wedding day."

"Quit it already, girl," Maleficent grumbled, "You're making us sound like tolerable people." 

"Am I?" Mal feigned surprise, "My mistake." 

She shook her head with a smile. Evie laced their fingers together. They waved their mothers goodbye as they walked off, escorted by a few members of the Royal Guard. The wedding reception felt somehow emptier and safer at the same time. Mal sat down on the grass and pulled Evie down with her. Evie put her head on her wife's shoulder and inhaled deeply and slowly to savour the summer air. 

Sitting there in silence helped the reality of their crazy day settle into their system. Against all odds their mothers had shown up at their wedding, albeit at a stressful time. The day had gone smoothly which indicated that Mal's promises of a barbeque had properly intimidated the two older women. They were wives with wedding rings and a future together. The reception wasn't even close to being over but Arendelle was already calling their names and Queen Anna had ensured they'd have the best of the best - a honeymoon cabin by the water. 

"Am I interrupting a sweet moment?"

The girls looked up to find Queen Belle coming up from behind them. Her yellow dress made her look like a fairy of the summer and she had a giddy schoolgirl blush on her cheeks from all the celebration. 

"Oh, not at all!" said Evie who swiftly got up from the ground again. Mal followed and curtsied to the queen right after.

"I know you haven't even looked at any gifts yet but I wanted to give this to you privately." Belle answered with a gentle smile. She dug into her purse and handed the couple a tiny box all tied up with a white ribbon. 

"Do you want us to open it right now?" Mal asked with a child's curiosity. Belle nodded.

"Please." she encouraged. Mal held the box while Evie untied the ribbon and removed the lid. Atop a soft cloud of cotton wool rested a small key. Evie picked it up with a confused look on her face.

"What is this for?" she asked. 

"Your new home." Belle grinned. Mal's jaw dropped instantaneously.

"Our _what?_ " 

"I took the liberty of having a scaled down castle built for you a short ways away from central Auradon City. I know you've been searching for your forever home, so I just thought…" Belle explained. For a second all the brides could do was stare. Belle had already given them so much and now _this_?

"Belle, this is- I mean, you built us a _house_ \- how did you-" 

"It's kind of a perk of being a queen," Belle cut off Evie with a glint of mischief in her kind eyes, "You've changed the United States of Auradon forever and made Ben a better, happier king, and this is a thank you for it. I wish you all the happiness in the world." 

Both women teared up and wrapped Belle in a tight hug so abruptly that she let out a squeal of surprise. Then she hugged them back lovingly.

"Thank you so much. This is amazing. _You're_ amazing." Mal said as they pulled back from the embrace. 

"I'll show you what it looks like." Belle gushed. She took her phone out of her purse and showed the couple several pictures of their new residence. It was better than in all their dreams and they couldn't wait to settle in after their honeymoon. They quickly hugged Belle again. 

"It looks beautiful. Perfect, even. I don't even know what to say. You're so kind." Evie breathed. Belle put away her phone and looked very content with herself. She straightened the hem of her dress.

"I'm glad I could do this for you two. If there's anything I can do on behalf of our staff to help you move in just let me know. For now, though, I'm going to dance with my king. Do you want to come with me?"

Mal and Evie shared a look. 

"We'll be right there." said Mal. Belle took the cue and left the girls alone again. 

"Sooo, we have a house now. You know, courtesy of the Queen of Auradon, no big deal." Evie cracked up in disbelief. Exhaling deeply, Mal pulled Evie into a hug by her waist. Evie fit into the curves of her body perfectly; they were a two piece puzzle made to be together.

"I love you." Mal whispered. Evie sighed happily.

"I love you too."

She paused. 

"Do you think our moms will be there when we have a baby?"

" _Oh_ -kay!" Mal burst into laughter, "Let's just start with today, alright? We have forever."

"Forever," Evie murmured softly, "I like that." 

"Me too. Even when dealing with our evil lunatic almost-wedding-crashing-but-not-really-because-they-barely-arrived-on-time mothers."

Evie snickered, gearing up for the rest of her overwhelming, adventurous and fulfilling life with her wife, "Yeah. Especially then."


End file.
